


sablé

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Affection, Because I can, Cute, Domestic, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Evil Boyfriends, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sweet Edward Nygma, Teasing, because rights for soft jon, but baking is fun, happy holidays :), idk - Freeform, im not super big on the holidays, kidding sables are just fun and french, oh right tags, sweet jonathan crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "Yes well, as far as I'm concerned, its fancy shortbread.""So then why bother?"
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	sablé

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this real fast so all mistakes are mine, sorry :')

The average citizen would be sliding under their covers and into hideaways at this time of night. It was too dark outside for much else on this side of town. Littered with small shops, the projects, and broken street lamps, any reasonable person would stay away. Perhaps even move across town and resume their night in a heavier crowd. Gotham had notorious monsters in the dark, and even the villains knew it was best to keep safe. 

Up in a rather torn down building, the seventh floor if he recalled correctly, Jonathan cautiously tended to his current concoction. He stirred until his shoulder ached, cursing the older hideout with cheaper equipment in the kitchen. Living with the Riddler had made him accustomed to easier methods for domestic tasks. He had even owned an apron which stated, 'The Cook Bites'. Now he was stuck with some floral monstrosity. He cursed Batman for compromising their last lair.

Ed was in their room, on the phone with Diedre. The man was planning a distraction of some sort for Batman for reasons Jon could comprehend. The explanation had summed up to occupying the bat while Harvey pulled off a heist, and Oswald's men collected shipments at the docks. He was sure Ed would receive payment for his dramatics, but the whole scheme irked him. 

So now, in an attempt to relax his mind after several all-nighters and working all day, he baked. He wished he could be like Edward, scheming a new plan, but he had to lie in wait. The formulas he'd brainstormed needed testing. Testing required chemicals he would not have until the new shipment at ACE laboratories. He had to have patience, and for now, that relied on baking. 

And perhaps getting laid multiple times if Ed was in the mood, which he usually was.

As he evenly rolled the sablé dough and aligned the portions on the baking sheet, he heard the bedroom door creak open. He nearly smiled at the idea of Edward's company. The Riddler, though ever a drama queen, was amusing. If anyone in Arkham was ever bored, all they had to do was strike a conversation with the genius, and time would fly by. It was rather convenient. He glanced up as Ed appeared, dressed in shorts and his green silk robe. The younger man hoisted himself up on the counter and smirked.

"So what has the Master of Fear made on this horrid winter night?" His voice while enthusiastic, was low. 

Jonathan acted nonchalant as if he hadn't been waiting for Edward's company. "Nothing particularly interesting. Just the sable recipe you stole from Jervis."

A burst of giggles came from Ed's mouth. "Sablé dearest," he corrected with a perfect French accent.

Walking to where his boyfriend was perched, Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, well done." He placed his palms on either side of the counter, surrounding Ed. "Remind me why you failed high school foreign language?"

Immediately, Ed scowled. "The Spanish accent is completely different! And my grammar was perfect."

Shifting his left hand to lay on top of Ed's, Jon nodded sympathetically. "Yes, well as far as I'm concerned its fancy shortbread."

"So then why bother?" Ed challenged, tilting his head while squeezing Jon's hand.

Almost smiling at the soft pressure against his palm, Jonathan shrugged. Then, lifting the manicured hand to his lips, he responded. "I may have been bored and informed that you enjoy them." He pressed kissed to the line of knuckles.

A spark of frivolous joy jolted through Ed's spine. He basked in the affection, staring at Jonathan with a stupid simper. The Arkham doctors' were mistaken when it came to Jonathan Crane. Sure he was stoic and had sociopathic tendencies, but a big old sparkly bag of trauma had caused that. When it came to Ed, the former psychiatrist was endearingly considerate despite what other rogues thought. 

Ed grinned, “Rich men want it, wise men know it, the poor all need it. What am I?” 

Snorting at the familiar riddle, Jonathan answered. “Love.”

“Precisely,” He used his spare hand to caress the outline of Jon’s face, “how I feel about sablé.” 

Jonathan pecked the soft lips while rolling his eyes, “You exasperate me.” 

In return, Ed caught the other’s lips in a long kiss, only humming in acknowledgment.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while but now that winter break is here, be ready my dudes..
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Idk where it came from, all I know is that Jon in an apron is a yes.
> 
> kudos and comments make my world go round <3!!!!


End file.
